Avezvous déjà vu? James Potter à la piscine
by Margaux's pen
Summary: -Non je n'irai PAS dans l'eau Sirius! -Bon. Bah alors quoi ? Tu sais pas nager ? T'as oublié tes bouchons ?... T'as tes règles ?          Quand James ne veut PAS aller dans la piscine...     OS James/Marauders/Piscine/short-jaune-canari


**Salut me revoilà, c'est les vacances, j'ai envie d'écrire donc je continue un peu la série des "avez-vous déjà vu..?" :)**

**J'espère que vous allez bien l'aimer **

**Bonne lecture!**

...

...

...

**Vous vous souvenez de moi dîtes?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avez-vous déjà vu..?<strong>_

-Non. Non. Hors-de-question.

-Allez ! Viens, Cornedrue !

-Non je n'irai PAS dans l'eau !

_**James Potter qui ne veut PAS aller à la piscine…**_

-Pff… T'es pas drôle… T'as peur c'est ça ?

-Mais pas du tout !

-Bon. Bah alors quoi ? Tu sais pas nager ? T'as oublié tes bouchons ?... T'as tes règles ?

James se passa la main devant le visage pendant que Sirius riait de bon cœur, allongé nonchalamment sur son matelas pneumatique.

-Désolant Patmol, désolant… dit James l'air agacé, Sirius, en revanche, paraissait tout content de ses paroles « drôles ».

-Tu viens alors ?

-Insistes pas s'il-te-plait, je vais rester là et …euh… bronzer…

James affichait une mine peu convaincue que son meilleur ami ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Tu vas bronzer Corny ? Pouffa Sirius. Tu veux te faire beau pour ta « Lily-jolie » ? Tu te trouves trop « blanc-lavabo » à ton gout ?

-Ha. Ha. Ha, ironisa James, qui commençait à regretter son excuse.

Sirius continua dans sa lancée; décidemment, il s'amusait très bien.

-N'oublie pas la crème solaire, « Jamie », il insista sur le diminutif, il savait que James en avait horreur, ou tu va te prendre des vilains cou-coups de soleil sur tes fragiles petites épaules.

Le concerné lui adressa un geste grossier de la main qui redoubla les rires de Sirius. Tellement ce dernier riait fort, le matelas gonflable et son occupant se renversèrent dans la piscine dans un grand « Plouf ! ». Le maraudeur remonta à la surface, ébroua ses cheveux et regarda James avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Il se rapprocha du bord, gonfla les joues, et James, ayant deviné son stratagème, s'écarta à temps pour ne pas recevoir la gerbe d'eau que Sirius avait crachée.

-Aaaaah ! Hurla James comme une fillette. Mais t'es pas bien ? C'est froid !

Il fut contraint de se réfugier loin du bord pour échapper aux assauts de Sirius, qui tentait de l'arroser.

-Bon, je vais faire du sport **MOI, **déclara Sirius.

Et il s'en alla faire des brasses tandis que James sortait de sa cachette, un peu plus rassuré.

(_O_)

Même jour, même endroit, 26 longueurs et demi plus tard.

(_O_)

-Lunard !

-Salut, James, tu n'es pas dans l'eau?

-Euh… non, improvisa James, comme tu vois, je euh… tente de... d'acclimater progressivement mon corps à la température extérieure… oui, voilà c'est ça.

Rémus, dans son short de bain noir un peu usé, parut interloqué. James, lui, était satisfait et souriait de son ingénieuse et formidable excuse. Après réflexion, Rémus lâcha doucement :

-James… à quoi bon se, euh… « Acclimater progressivement son corps à la température extérieure » puisque en étant dans la piscine, c'est à l'eau que ton corps aurait besoin de s'acclimater ?

Gné? Fichu cerveau de Lycanthrope.

-Pour… pour éviter de… et bien pour éviter d'avoir froid quand je ressortirai, tiens !

Il l'avait dit comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Puis il reprit, l'air de rien :

-Peter n'est pas avec toi ? Il arrive bientôt ?

Expérimentation du « je-change-de-sujet-pour-éviter-d'autres-questions ».

-Hein ? Demanda Rémus, décontenancé par ce changement de sujet. Ah oui, oui, il arrive. Il avait une chose à régler avec sa mère. Il se faisait encore disputer parce qu'il allait sortir sans sa crème solaire et son chapeau, pouffa-t-il.

Expérimentation réussie.

-Ah oui, pouffa James en retour, puis il reprit un air sérieux : Bon, tu m'excuses Lunard, mais je sens que mon corps s'acclimate moins bien quand je parle. Utilisation d'énergie, réchauffement des muscles… enfin, tu sais quoi.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice. Le lycanthrope n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait son ami mais il lui fit un petit sourire, faignant d'avoir tout saisi.

-D'accord, je te laisse alors. Bonne acclimatation !

-Hmm, hmm, merci.

Et Rémus fondit sur Sirius pour essayer de le couler. Sans même laisser le temps à son corps de s'acclimater à la température de l'eau !

(_O_)

Même jour, même endroit, 3 tasses et pas beaucoup de longueurs plus tard.

(_O_)

-Hey Cornedrue!

-Peter! Mon pote! Tu vas bien ? Tu trouves pas qu'il fait un peu froid ? T'as mis ta crème solaire ? Et ton Chapeau ? Non parce qu'il faudrait pas que tu attrapes du mal, ta mère voudrait plus que tu nous côtois ! Et tu compte te baigner avec ça ?

Il désigna le short de bain jaune canari de Peter. Ce dernier était complètement à l'Ouest du fait des interrogations légèrement hystériques de James. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

-Bah oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon short ?

-Oh, rien, rien, répondit évasivement James. Il est très bien ton short… Bon, alors tu veux vraiment te baigner ? L'eau à l'air super froide !

- Bien sûr que je vais me baigner ! Je n'ai pas mis mon tout nouveau maillot de bain pour rien ! Et sinon, t'as pas vu Patmol et Lunard ?

-Ah, parce qu'en plus il est nouveau ce machin… marmonna James dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Comment ? Demanda joyeusement Peter qui n'avait pas entendu.

-Rien, laisse tomber. Ils sont là-bas, répondit James dépité en désignant un combat de deux choses qui semblaient être des cachalots de piscine.

-Ok, merci !

Peter s'apprêtait à rejoindre les deux duellistes, une baleine parmi les cachalots, mais se tourna plutôt vers James.

-Et toi ? Tu viens pas ?

-Pardon ? Ah non…non, j'ai pas de maillot.

-Bah je peux t'en passer un si tu veux, j'en ai un autre qui…

-Non ! Le coupa précipitamment James. Non, c'est sympas mais je crois qu'on fait pas la même taille, donc tu vois… mais c'est pas grave, j'te jure ! Va t'amuser !

La raison principale n'était surement pas la taille, car en serrant beaucoup les cordons on aurait facilement pu y remédier, non. La raison pour laquelle James ne voulait pas d'un short de Peter était principalement parce qu'après avoir vu son short jaune, il appréhendait un peu les autres… Et aussi parce qu'il l'avait avec lui son maillot, dans son sac, bien caché. Mais surtout, SURTOUT, parce qu'il ne voulait PAS aller se baigner bon sang !

-T'es certain ? Insista Peter. Nan mais parce que si tu veux, par solidarité, enfin, parce que t'es notre pote quoi, bah on peut tous se baigner nus si tu veux… Mais juste pour qu'on soit tous égaux, et que tu puisses te baigner, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Et puis on s'en fiche hein ! On est entre mecs.

Et il eut un petit rire crispé. Surement pas aussi bizarre que le regard que James lui lança. Il répondit, en cachant tant bien que mal l'expression de son visage :

-Nan, mais nan, Queudvert, attend, je ne vais pas te priver de ton super short ! Et il y a des voisins et… Nan, nan, pas de problèmes je te dis, vas-y, j'irais une prochaine fois !

Le tout agrémenté d'un signe de tête encourageant en direction du duel qui avait l'air de plus en plus serré.

-Comme tu veux, mais tu manques quelque chose !

Sur-ce, Peter sauta en boulet dans la piscine, éclaboussant tout sur son passage et forçant James à se réfugier loin de la piscine. Il bougonna pour lui-même :

-Je manque quelque chose, je manque quelque chose… J'ai mis DEUX heures ce matin à me coiffer pour Lily, ils n'ont quand même pas **sérieusement** cru que j'allais risquer de tout gâcher en allant me baigner ?

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Pendant qu'il maugréait dans son coin, ses amis s'étaient faufilés derrière lui. James, et avec lui sa coiffure qui lui avait couté 2heures et 5 peignes (environ), furent jetés à l'eau au plus grand plaisir des maraudeurs (à l'exception du concerné, bien évidemment).

Finalement, James se décida, après s'être vengé de ses amis, d'aller voir sa Lily au naturel. Fin

_**Maintenant, oui.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Morale qui faut retenir de cette super histoire trop passionnante et épique:<strong>

*James aurait du mettre du gel waterproof.*

* * *

><p><strong>Citation de Jamie Inbonney:<strong>

"Qui près d'une piscine souhaite rester beau,

Dans ses cheveux étale, du gel résistant-à-l'eau"

* * *

><p><strong>Citation de Anonyme :<strong>

"J'étais à la piscine, j'suis trop un ouf:

J'avais zappé le gel Waterproof"

* * *

><p>(Excusez ces citations, de nos jours, les citations sur le gel pour cheveux se font rares.<p>

Aah, triste temps...)

**Merci, si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici, d'avoir survécu à ce délire :)**

**J'espère que ça vous a au moins un petit peu diverti à défaut de vous avoir plu**

**Ca serait super cool (si vous avez quelques secondes) de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé même si c'est qu'un mot - "nul" "fantastique" "beurk" "salut!" ce ne sont que d'humbles exemples mais BREF ce que vous voulez :)**

**(ce n'est pas du tout une incitation pour une review 8) mais j'ai plus rien à lire en ce moment alors si vous avez de bonnes fictions à me proposer en plus, je suis preneuse !) **

**Tchaao !**


End file.
